powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Enhanced Intelligence
The power of extremely heightened and enhanced intelligence and other mental abilities/skills. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called *Enhanced IQ *Enhanced Intellect Capabilities The user has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. Applications *Accelerated Probability *Causality Perception *Enhanced Memory *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Hypercognition *Parallel Processing Variations *Bodily-Kinesthetic intelligence ("body smart") *Intrapersonal intelligence ("self smart") *Interpersonal intelligence ("people smart") *Linguistic intelligence ("word smart") *Logical-mathematical intelligence ("number/reasoning smart") *Naturalist intelligence ("nature smart") *Musical intelligence ("music smart") *Spatial intelligence ("picture smart") Associations *Absolute Intellect *Brain Augmentation *Brain Manipulation *Computer Perception *Cyber Mind *Disembodied Intelligence *Enhanced Condition *Enhanced Inventing *Enhanced Wisdom *Hypercognition *Intelligence Infinitum *Intuitive Aptitude *Knowledge Manipulation *Mechanical Intuition *Mental Shield *Megacephaloid Physiology *Numerical Precision *Pattern Sense *Psychometry *Scientific Prowess *Supernatural Intelligence *Tactical Analysis Limitations *Brain capacity might have a limit on Intelligence that can be in one person. *The knowledge and intelligence one has may be limited to certain areas of expertise. Known Users Known objects *Krillitane Oil (Doctor Who) Gallery 250px-Iron_Man_bleeding_edge.jpg|Iron Man (Marvel) Hulk_rosarybeads.jpg|Dr. Banner (Marvel) Reedr.jpg|Reed Richards (Marvel) File:Dr-doom-cup.jpg|Dr. Doom (Marvel) The leader.jpeg|The Leader (Marvel) mad.jpeg|Mad Thinker (Marvel) Beast.jpg|Beast (Marvel) cho.jpeg|Amadeus Cho (Marvel) Tech E Coyote.jpg|Tech E. Coyote (Loonatics Unleashed) File:Ami_Mizuno.jpg|Ami Mizuno (Sailor Moon) possesses an IQ of 300. File:Dr.GeroNV.png|Dr. Gero (Dragon Ball) OtaconMGS4.jpg|Otacon (Metal Gear Solid) File:Stewie_Griffin's_Teleportation_Device.png|Stewie Griffin (Family Guy) is inhumanly genius, especially for being a one-year old, talking like an adult and creating vast amounts of powerful weapons and other inventions. Dexter.jpg|Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) is a boy with an inhumanly high intellect allowing him to build vastly advanced technology E Gadd.png|Professor E. Gadd (Super Mario) 381424_1266536148242_full.jpg|Hotaru Imai (Gakuen Alice) with her Invention Alice Ben10_char_greymatter.png|Galvans like Grey Matter (Ben 10) are naturally extremely intelligent, and can understand and operate virtually any machine, even if they've never seen it before. Their intelligence also allows them to understand intricate codes and languages. JJ-infobox.png|JJ Powell (No Ordinary Family) grendelhunter.jpg|Hunter Rose, the first Grendel, has enhanced intelligence thanks to a brain mutation. Brainiac (DC).jpg|Brainiac truly lives up to his name.. Bentley Sly.jpg|Bentley's (Sly Cooper) greatest and most primary ability is his intelligence. Contessa Sly Cooper.png|The Contessa (Sly Cooper) is highly intelligent who studies criminal psychology. Chief Machinist.png|Sir Raleigh's (Sly Cooper) high intellect serves him as the Fiendish Five's Chief Machinist. Arpeggio1.png|Arpeggio (Sly Cooper) specializes in exotic technology. Penelope Sly 4.png|Penelope's (Sly Cooper) intellect specializes in machines. Lefwee artwork.png|Captain LeFwee (Sly Cooper) intellect is rivaled with Bentley's. DrM.png|Dr. M (Sly Cooper) is an extremely intelligent foe; easily on the scale of Bentley and Clockwerk. Master-yao.jpg|Master Yao (Legends of Awesomeness) is a legendary kung fu master renowned by many for his outstanding intellect; among his admirers is Shifu, who idolizes him and once commented on Yao being "the greatest kung fu mind this world has ever known". Shiro No Game No Life.jpg|Shiro (No Game No Life) has genius-level intellect, she can speaks 18 languages, and learned to read Imanity in 15 minutes. Sora No Game No Life.jpg|While not as intelligent as Shiro, Sora (No Game No Life) is shown to have a brilliant IQ. Jibril.jpg|Jibril (No Game No Life) live for six millennia, therefore, her knowlege is outstanding when compared to others. thedoctor1.jpeg|The Doctor (Doctor Who) Donatello 2014 Textless Poster.jpg|Donatello (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) Sonic & All-Stars Racing Transformed - Doctor Eggman.png|Doctor Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik (Sonic the Hedgehog) possesses an IQ of 300. Tails_in_Sonic_Lost_World.png|Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic the Hedgehog) Sonic-Free-Riders-Characters-artwork-Wave.png|Wave the Swallow (Sonic the Hedgehog) Blossom-pic.png|Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) Ppg_mojojojo_174x252.png|Mojo Jojo (The Powerpuff Girls) 517px-Sheldont.png|Sheldon (Splatoon) describes himself as has an above-average intellect, which helps when it comes to creating weapons based on his late "Grandpappy's" blueprints. 410KJY05TJL.jpg|Brains's (Thunderbirds) intellect is what made the thunderbird machines possible. Category:Powers Intelligence Category:Mental Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Brain Functional Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Smart Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries